


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by oceans4jinyoung



Series: Dynamics [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, OTP7, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans4jinyoung/pseuds/oceans4jinyoung
Summary: It's a hot summer night and Jackson's trying to sleep when he gets the call.  And the only person who could bring him out is also the one who always gets him in trouble.Inspired by There's Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendes.Part of a twenty-one part series called Dynamics where I explore each Got7 pairing within the same canon compliant universe.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Series: Dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/616624
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oceans4jinyoung) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/oceans4jinyoung)!!

_“Oh, I've been shaking. I love it when you go crazy. You take all my inhibitions. Baby, there's nothing holding me back. You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions. Baby, there's nothing holding me back.”_  
-There's Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendes([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dT2owtxkU8k))

* * *

Sex between Jackson and Bambam was reckless.

Jackson was drifting in and out of sleep in the heat of his room. The hottest nights of the summer were unbearable and left him feeling as restless as the beads of sweat rolling down his bare back. The fan was set to high and the window was open so the sounds of the cars rolling by played out in the background. And he was cursing himself for putting off getting his air con fixed while he was gone because now that his schedule had him back in the midst of Korean summer, it was unbearable.

His eyes were just beginning to close again when he heard his phone vibrating beside him. He grabbed for it in the dark, answering it without looking.

“Hyung!” he heard Bambam’s voice echoing loud. He pulled the phone away from his ear, adjusting to the sudden volume. 

“Bambam. Where are you?” he checked the time. “It’s almost two in the morning.”

Bambam laughed. “I couldn’t sleep. Wanted to see if you were still up.”

Jackson sighed. “Barely.”

“Then, come hang out with me!” Bambam exclaimed. “It’s been awhile.”

“Come hang out with you?” Jackson questioned. “What do you even mean?”

“You know,” Bambam said, coyly. His voice more quiet. “Let’s have some fun.”

Jackson tried not to smile. “Bambam, no. I’m not falling for that again.”

Bambam giggled into the receiver. “Aw, don’t be like that.”

Jackson sighed dramatically, sitting up against the headboard and weighing his options. This always happened. Bambam could talk Jackson into anything. He couldn’t say no to the boy and he never knew why. Something about the curve of his mouth when he smiled big or the way his laugh was always earnest and never forced. 

“Someone’s gonna see us, Bam,” Jackson said softer.

“But they’ll never catch us,” he sing-songed.

Jackson couldn’t fight the smile on his face anymore. “Send me your location.”

Thirty minutes later, Jackson is getting out of a taxi on a quiet street, cautiously watching for any curious faces. He is wearing his facemask and a cap but the heat and steam around his face was clouding his thoughts and his judgment. 

He checked Bam’s pin, heading in the direction it directed him. He rounded a corner to see the boy posted up outside a convenience store. A mango popsicle resting on the edge of his mouth as he watched people filtering out of the store behind yellow tinted sunglasses.

Jackson couldn’t help but admire the sight. “Hey,” Jackson called. “Night owl.”

“Who?” Bambam turned himself quickly, rolling himself off the wall. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Jackson smiled. “Smelling like mango pops.”

Bambam smirked and reached into his back pocket before handing over a chocolate cone. “For my sweet.”

“Mmmm,” Jackson took it and pulled his facemask away as he began to unwrap it. “My favorite,” he hummed, looking at Bambam instead.

Bam smiled. “Wanna walk and eat?” he offered, putting the pop back into his mouth. Even behind the glasses, Jackson could see the way the yellow streetlights bounced off his gray lenses. Making him look slightly predatory. Heightening lingering curiosities.

“Sure,” Jackson nodded and started down the street beside him, rolling the edge of the cone against his tongue.

They were up in the hills of Hyeongbokchang and the higher up the road they went, the better the view of the city got below. The light of Namsang Tower slotting between dark, sweeping hills, the glow of streetlights and signs illuminating the night with a warm tangerine glow.

They had finished their ice cream and Bambam was letting the wood stick hang out of his mouth. Jackson couldn’t stop watching the way he rolled it in between his teeth when he spoke as they caught up on the few weeks they’d been apart.

“You’ve been too busy,” Bambam said. His voice hit the night air, bouncing off the hum of air con units and distant traffic.

Jackson slid his hands into the pockets of his track pants. “Gotta keep running.”

“What happens if you stop?” Bam said more softly.

He shrugged in response. “Then, it will all keep running without me.”

“Jackson!” they heard a scream. “Bambam!”

They turned in unison, seeing a group of girls. Their faces bright in shock. Their hands scrambled towards their bags, trying to find their phones.

“Fuck no,” Jackson muttered under his breath. “Run, Bam!”

The two of them took off down an alley, hearing the clamoring of small feet behind them. Jackson’s lungs burned as he dodged left out garbage and loose bricks. Looking back slightly to see Bam following at the same speed, his smiling teeth and yellow glasses shining back in the warm light.

They came up upon an overpass. A main road going over and a walking trail intersecting underneath.

“Here!” Bambam grabbed his hand and yanked him down. They ran down the hill, dodging under the overpass and leaning in tightly against the wall. Chests heaving and hands still clasped.

They stopped for a moment, stilled and listening intently. They heard the group of girls run overhead. The sound of their footsteps and their voices quieting to nothing after a few moments.

When they were sure they were safe, they both let out a heavy breath. Jackson letting his shoulders slump, while Bambam exploded into a fit of giggles.

“How do they always know it’s me?” Bambam said, shaking his head while leaned up against the cool concrete wall.

“It’s your legs, you idiot,” Jackson said gesturing towards them dramatically. “Can spot you a mile away with those things.”

Bambam shrugged with a smile like he wasn't even mad before turning to Jackson. “You can say what you will but you know I always show you a good time when I make you come out.”

Jackson didn’t agree but instead gave him a sarcastic smirk and rolled his eyes. “You always get me in trouble is more like it.”

Bambam shimmied closer to him. “The good kind of trouble though,” he said, warmly. “The kind that makes your heart race.” He rolled his shoulders against the wall until he was standing opposite him, putting a hand to Jackson's chest as if to feel the race beneath. “The kind that makes you feel good.”

And that was when Jackson knew he was right where Bambam wanted him. That this was what he wanted. Jackson all flustered and his mind clouded and his breathes heavy. He ran straight into the younger boy’s trap once again. Jackson blamed himself. He didn’t know why he let himself get caught up in hearing the sound of Bambam’s laugh in his ears, but here he was. The humidity making the air in his lungs thick, the way the rush of blood and the rush of cars seem to harmonize in his ears, and Bambam’s mouth inches from his made it all too easy for Jackson to simply surrender.

Jackson’s hands fisted into Bambam’s shirt and pulled him in, lips and bodies crashing into each other. Jackson could feel Bambam’s smile as he kissed him, sealed with the taste of mango pops that Jackson knew he couldn’t replicate. The boy biting at his lips and letting his hands drift over his sides. Jackson’s hands moved into his hair, pulling at the ends that were tacky with product.

At the pull, Bambam whimpered and Jackson took it as a small victory. But in retaliation, the boy slid one of his knees between Jackson’s legs, applying just enough pressure to excite him.

Jackson rocked against the weight. Feeling the rush of nerves greeting the contact, firing off a million signals that urged him to keep falling into the moment without hesitation.

Bambam pulled away but his face was still close. The smell of his breath against Jackson’s mouth making him eager to taste him again. “What do you want?” Bam said, his voice husky and warm.

Jackson swallowed, feeling the roll of Bam’s leg against his groin. His eyes darting over the boy’s feature. The way his natural soft features juxtaposed against his purposefully cultivated intensity. His eyes bright, his angles sharp, but his lips. His lips soft and open and sweet.

“Your mouth,” he whispered into the summer air. The sound of it only working against him, turning him on even more.

Bam’s lips pulled into a bright smile that reached his eyes. And if Jackson had a rolling a list of things he liked about the boy, the genuineness of his warmth and how his laugh was never forced, always earnest, this smile reserved solely for Jackson would top everything else. Or topple in this case.

Jackson felt Bambam’s hand move down his side. His long fingers brushing their way to his groin and tightening over him, earning a small gasp from Jackson.

And Jackson was feeling the heat, a bit self-conscious from the way Bam was watching his eyebrows crease from his touch. So, he grabbed him again, this time by the back of his neck, kissing him with renewed vigor as his tongue slid in.

Bambam’s smile was so tight against his mouth that Jackson could feel his tongue running across the back of his teeth, but he loved it. The depths of his mouth still feeling cool from his sweet treat.

Bam’s hand didn’t hesitate to continue, tightening around the bulge of his track pants and working his long fingers over him. Something equally firm and graceful about them.

Bambam’s mouth trailed down Jackson’s jaw, kissing over where his mask had been resting, further and further, until he found the bare skin on his neck, under his ear. Letting his full mouth press against it in a way that had Jackson hissing and craning his head up against the concrete to give him a wider expanse to assault. And Bam did, sucking hard into the skin just enough to know how not to leave a mark.

Bam took both of his hands, letting them rise up under Jackson’s t-shirt to feel at the humid skin of his chest. Dragging them up just to rake downwards with his nails.

And the sting of it had Jackson arching up off the wall and moaning loud.

Bambam shushed against his neck, tickling him further, before he giggled. “Hyung,” he whispered. “Not so loud."

Bam’s hands rested against his waistband, fingertips tucking underneath to tease him, feeling all that skin that kept leading and leading, until he was wrapping long, delicate fingers around Jackson’s length and fisting him. The boy pulled back his face, keeping it close again. Watching the way Jackson bit back his groans so hard that he was sure his lower lip was white from the pressure.

“Bam,” he whimpered. “Hurry. Don’t let them catch us.”

Bambam huffed a laugh, that mango smell too sweet against Jackson’s mouth. “I’d never,” he said with a flick of white teeth in the dark. His other hand worked Jackson’s pants down far enough to pull him out. The summer air, in all its warmth and humidity, providing little relief, but more of the same, as it rushed to greet his skin.

And Bam dropped to his knees. Not teasing him anymore but opening his lips and guiding Jackson in.

Jackson leaned back, head nearly smacking against the wall, as he felt Bambam’s mouth around him. Wet and cool and slightly sticky from the mango. Swallowing him down with intensity like the boy had been wanting it since he first placed that phone call. 

Jackson’s eyes made the mistake of looking down and watching Bam work against him. His nimble hand working him between his full lips. He groaned at the sight, feeling the sweat collecting on his back, heavy enough to drip.

Jackson’s hand found its way to Bambam’s hair, gripping at the length on top and drawing him close forcefully. He felt the way Bam let himself be dragged, smiling and open and compliant. So, Jackson didn’t let up but instead pulled him back before crashing him back against his hips. He felt the rumble of a moan around him as Bambam’s eyes closed tightly. And Jackson couldn’t help but relish the control Bam seemed to be handing off to him.

He put his other hand to the boy’s nape, caressing where the hairs were precisely cut around his ears, before rolling out and back in. Feeling the edge of his tongue follow, curling around him just to flatten out again.

Jackson raked him again, then again, working up a rhythm. Watching as the boy didn’t hesitate to follow it, his mouth growing noisy and sloppy. His hand matching the pace Jackson set.

And now that sweat on Jackson’s back felt like it was soaking through, leaving a print on the wall behind him, and he could feel it streaming from his temples, the tickle of it only heightening his senses further. His breaths growing deeper and quicker until he could barely see Bam over the rise and fall of his chest, but he couldn’t stop watching. Couldn’t stop pulling him in. Even as his hands grew clumsy, knuckles quivering against Bambam’s hair. He increased the force, feeling the buckle of his knees as it all became too much. The blood rushing in his ears until he couldn’t hear the sound of his own mouth groaning out. The haze igniting like a match in flammable gas. Holding Bam’s head close as he spilled down his throat.

He slumped back against the wall, hands falling away. Over sensitive and trying to catch his breath as his knees still shook.

Bambam slid off of him. He stood up, bringing him face close enough so that Jackson could hear him swallow. So that Jackson could smell how his taste blended with the mango. But the boy didn’t kiss him. No, instead he leaned into him as he adjusted his pants back onto his hips, fixing his crumbled shirt and his smoothing his hands down his chest.

And Jackson tried to lean up to kiss him, but the boy just leaned away with a smirk.

“Go home and rest, hyung,” Bam soothed, stepping back and turning away. He started to walk back up the road before looking over his shoulder. His smile wide. “You know you really shouldn’t be out so late.” And he turned back, continuing onward.

Jackson sank down to the concrete, wiping the sweat from his brow. Knowing he’d been bested again. But if the smile across his face proved anything, it was that there were few better ways to spend a hot summer night.


End file.
